Rhenvar
Nation Information RhenVar is a growing, developing, and established nation at 93 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of RhenVar work diligently to produce Cattle and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of RhenVar has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. RhenVar does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. RhenVar detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of RhenVar has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. RhenVar will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Wars and Diplomatic History Hawgtopia Declaree-On 3/19/2008 , Rhenvar had declared war on hawgtopia. Hawgtopia only being a small weak nation was soon crushed to bits in two days. Hawgtopia had sent a message to Rhenvar saying that they now have no point to play the game. Before a peace declaration was made Hawgtopia turned to inactive and hasnt been heard of since. Rhenvar now has removed all of its military from that nation and has now focused more on it own personal economy. There was a total of 42 casualties in attacking force and none in defending force. The war end date is 3/27/2008 Rangaku Agreement Both nations of Rhenvar and Rangaku agreed to both help each other in future wars signing the Rangaku-Rhenvar alliance pact. Both nations will defend and aid each other in times of war and disputes between other nations. Also talk of forming a new Imperial alliance was brought up but not confirmed. Disbanding of The Imperial Defense Alliance On april 22/2008 Rhenvar officialy left this defense alliance hoping to seek a better more fortified alliance. He left and resigned from the position of Imperial chancellor of war. Government Reformation In may 2008 the Furher believed it would be better to live a communist life style and change the nation drastically. Breaking of the Rangaku agreement Rhenvar also broke apart from the Rangaku agreement and is slowly building up military force to crush Rangaku. Rhenvar Rebelion 8-7-08 Rhenvar attempts a Coup at Alpha Orionis. After being found guilty of Treason, attacks were launched against Rhenvar. A public execution was later held on August 12. Zantopia Crisis -On 03/25/2008 zantopia a small nation had declared the Rhenvar owed the nation 2k. Rhenvar appealed to the United League of nations for help and what to do but did not act accordingly and soon left to Rhenvar's disbandedment from the alliance. On that account rhenvar had settled with Zantopia and had agreed to give them 1000 bahts. The two nations now seem to get along but there may still be tension. Military Advancement Rhenvar is currently undergoing a huge military re-construction. The German Empire+Alpha Orionis On may 28th 2008 Rhenvar decided the NWF was not a great place for his citizens to be with so he joined the fast growing German Empire. He soon realized though that the current state of that alliance was not going well. Many other members in the alliance also had similar views and left to form Alpha Orionis where he currently is a proud member working as a diplomat. The fall of Rhenvar On August 7, 2008 RhenVar attempted to regain control over the authoritarian governement of Alpha Orionis. On August 17 however, Rhenvar will delete from Cyberverse. But he vows to return as a new nation that is willing to accept the views of another alliance. The citizens of Rhenvar have fled into neighbouring nations due to the mass destruction of their country. Rhenvar has now silently ended and is now a Martyr for his own cause.